All at Sea
by sassie69
Summary: Post Santos administration future fic. Josh and Donna on vacation with their daughter after Josh has a heart attack and retires.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All at Sea

Summary: Post Santos Administration AU. Josh and Donna are married and have a daughter. They are on vacation following Josh having a heart attack and retiring.

Genre: Drama

Pairing. Josh/Donna

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Part 1.

The gentle action of the water was amazingly relaxing. He wondered fleetingly why he had always resisted when invited to go sailing before. He knew why.

Work.

Always too busy.

Never enough time.

Until now.

Oh yes, now he had the time, time for anything and everything. That is as long as it was not too energetic or stressful. Something that might put pressure on his those fragile blood vessels supplying his heart.

No, he could not go through that again. One heart attack was enough. The pain, the fear and, worst of all, the look on their faces. The two most important people in his life. The two people he would never deliberately hurt. The look of devastation as he collapsed in front of them, clutching at his chest, barely able to breathe. No, he would never do that again if he could help it.

He had made changes, given up his stressful world of politics, began to write a book, and now they were taking a long vacation. On a boat in the middle of nowhere; Sam's idea of course.

He looked to the side at the table and reached out for his wallet he saw lying there. Opening it he smiled, full dimples, as he looked at the picture he had gazed at countless times before. His beautiful blonde wife and his equally beautiful blonde daughter smiled out from the small picture. One with straight hair, the other a head of unruly curls and dimples to match her father's.

"You are meant to be resting." Donna teased as she made room for her slim hips on the bed next to Josh. She took the wallet from him and smiled when she saw what he was looking at. Putting it back on the bedside table she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips.

He reached up and entwined his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart, slightly breathless, smiling at each other.

"I love you so much Donnatella." He was serious now, needing her to know the depth of his feelings.

"I know honey, just as much as I love you." She replied understanding his need to speak the words.

"Mummy! Daddy! Are you kissing again?" A young female voice questioned as if kissing was not a nice thing to do, well not horrible, but her parents did seem to do it an awful lot especially since daddy came out of the hospital.

"And why can't we kiss Bex?" Donna turned to their six year old daughter Rebecca with raised eyebrows.

"You are _always_ kissing Daddy." Bex climbed on to the bed and curled herself against her father. Her favourite place to be.

"Well I'll have to remedy that won't I young lady!" Josh turned and kissed and tickled his daughter until she screamed for mercy.

The evening was warm and the water like a millpond. Josh was sure he was going to be sick on this trip and he and Donna had been pleasantly surprised when the expected seasickness never materialised; so much for his sensitive system.

He sat tolerating an after dinner decaf and enjoying the feel of Donna sitting between his legs on the deck lounger. Every so often he would lean down and lightly kiss her neck and she would squeeze his hand and sigh contentedly. Bex was asleep in her cabin. The Captain and two man crew were doing their thing. Life was good as they gazed over the water.

He woke to the sound of voices. Angry voices on the deck above. He turned to see if Donna was awake but she was not there. Starting to panic he jumped out of bed and hurried to check on Bex his feeling of unease growing. He met her at her door as she was coming to find him having heard the noise.

"Bex I don't know what is happening but I want you to go and hide in your room and don't come out until I come to get you." She began to protest, but he carried her back inside. "Honey I need you to be brave, please stay here and hide. Will you do that for me sweetheart?" She nodded. He kissed her and made sure she locked the door after he left.

The voices had got fainter and then he heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire. He paused momentarily taking a deep breath before making his way carefully to the entrance to the deck. It was took all he had to stop himself running out on to the deck to find Donna, but he had to think of her _and_ Bex.

Slowly he raised his head and looked out hoping to see Donna. Seeing no one, he crept all the way out shielding himself behind some storage containers. He was truly panicking now; he could not see Donna anywhere but some sense within told him that he had to tread carefully. Something was wrong and he prayed that he would not find his precious Donnatella shot.

He made his way round the deck and stumbled across one of the crew who was dead. Josh's heart began to beat faster as he felt the panic and fear rise. He tried to breathe and stumbled on, finding the Captain. He was badly injured and even Josh could tell there was nothing that could be done for him.

"Where's Donna?" Josh leaned down and pulled the dying man's mouth to his ear. "Where is she?" He demanded forcefully.

"Took…her." He gasped.

"Who took her? What do you mean?" Josh was frantic.

"P...pirates. B...blonde women g…get m…money."

Pulling back Josh stared at the man's face. "They're going to get _money _for her?"

The Captain nodded feebly. "Head s…south w…west. F…follow them. N...not far." Then his head fell to the deck and he was gone. Josh just continued staring at him. Then he realised he _had _to move. Time was of the essence. Shaking he ran to speak to Bex.

"Hey baby it's Daddy, open the door." She ran into his arms as he scooped her up.

"Daddy what's happening? Where's Mummy?"

"I need you to be very brave. I need you to stay down here while I do something up on deck. Please Bex, just 10 minutes." He ran back up to the deck knowing he had to get rid of the bodies to protect his daughter.

Steeling himself he dragged the bodies and threw them overboard, apologising for the lack of dignity as he did so. Just as he had finished he saw Bex coming out on to the deck.

"Rebecca I told you to stay down below." His tone was sharp as a chill ran down his spine at the thought of what she might have seen a few minutes earlier.

"Daddy I was scared." Tears were falling down her cheeks as she stood at the top of the steps to the cabins.

Swallowing back his own tears Josh went to his daughter and gathered her in his arms. "I'm sorry baby."

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" Bex pulled away to look her father in the eyes.

Gulping Josh considered his answer. "Honey we have to be very brave, the bravest we have ever been. Some men came on the boat and took Mummy with them. We have to go and find her."

"Is she _dead_?" Bex whispered the last word. Grandma Lyman had died last year, she knew what dead was.

"No honey, but we have to find her. I need your help. We are going to have to be strong and take this boat to her."

"Can you drive the boat Daddy?"

"I guess I'll have to learn quickly." Wondering to himself just how did you 'drive' a boat?

TBC.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All at Sea

Summary: Post Santos Administration AU. Josh and Donna are married and have a daughter. They are on vacation following Josh having a heart attack and retiring.

Genre: Drama

Pairing. Josh/Donna

Disclaimers: I own nothing

Part 2

At first glance the controls of the boat looked complicated but Josh persevered and soon realised he would be able to make it go and stop. What would happen when he had to park, or dock he mentally corrected himself, was something he would worry about at the time.

He and Bex had spent time looking for the satellite phone but had been unable to locate it. He had tried hard not to let her see his dismay that help would not be forthcoming, and then he felt a brief pang of guilt for wasting time when he should have been getting underway.

He looked over to his daughter who sat watching him intently as he familiarised himself with the controls. He smiled at her and was rewarded with a tentative one in return.

"Daddy, is Mummy going to be okay?" Bex' voice was so quiet and unsure it almost broke Josh's heart.

In two strides he had scooped her in his arms and as he held her close he whispered, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she is baby."

Pulling away to look at her so she could see the sincerity in his eyes he remained silent until she nodded.

"We have to go now, okay?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Bex gave him a smart salute as he put her down and kissed the top of her head.

Moving the control to forward after setting the direction to south-west Josh swore quietly under his breath "Hold on. I'm coming Donnatella and you can be sure I won't stop for red lights I promise."

A few hours later Josh was starting to get very concerned. They had not seen any land or any other boats. He had just assumed that after a short journey they would encounter the place the Captain had alluded to.

Perhaps 'not far' is relative and out on the ocean, with their velocity, it might take longer than he had first thought to reach their destination, he reasoned.

He was startled out of his musing by a sharp kick to his leg.

"Hey!" He protested. "What was that for?"

"I was calling you and you weren't answering me!" An indignant Bex exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey, I was thinking. What did you want?"

"When are we going to get there Daddy? I want to see Mummy and I'm hungry?" The pout on her face reminded him so much of Donna it made his heart lurch.

Squatting down, he looked her right in the eyes and spoke the truth as gently as he could, "Honestly Bex, I don't know how long it will take or when we will see Mummy. I know we have to keep going but, I don't know how far it is or even what we will find when we get there. You are being so brave and I am so proud of you. Mummy will be too." He kissed her cheek and then tried to lighten the mood. "So do you want me to cook?" He grinned.

"No Daddy, please Daddy _don't _cook!" Bex laughed as Josh feigned being hurt. "You _can't_ cook Daddy!"

"Hey I helped run the country young lady. I can cook." He knew it was not true. Despite Donna patiently trying to teach him Josh had never been able to master the art of making edible food.

Bex giggled, "No you can't. Mummy said you can burn water."

"I can make a _special_ sandwich. Shall I do that?"

"Okay." Bex agreed, knowing that she would soon be served with a double decked peanut butter and jelly sandwich with apple slices on the top deck. Her dad's special sandwich, that he had been making her since she could eat solid food.

As quickly as he could Josh made food for them both and they continued their journey as they ate. Eventually Bex crawled onto his lap and fell asleep.

As the daylight began to fade Josh thought he spotted the haze of lights one associated with civilisation in the distance. Determined, he doggedly headed south-west towards it trying to push away the fatigue that threatened to overwhelm him.

His head jerked up with a start. He was momentarily disoriented, but soon the events of the last 24 hours came flooding back. He looked down at Bex who was still fast asleep on his lap. Josh released the breath he had been unknowingly holding as he realised he had only dozed off for a matter of minutes. He rubbed his eyes and tiredly scrubbed his head with both hands.

"Shit, I need some coffee." He muttered unmoving, unwilling to disturb the sleeping child.

"Bad word daddy." A small sleepy voice emanated from his lap.

"Sorry honey. I thought you were asleep." He whispered.

"I am," Yawning widely she settled herself back against him and fell back to sleep.

Josh knew travelling in the dark was more dangerous but he continued to steer the boat towards the lights. He was not sure what he was going to do when they arrived, just knowing that is where they had to be. Something in his gut told him his Donnatella was there and he was not going to be leaving without her.

As day began to break he could see the land ahead more clearly. His earlier search for a map had been fruitless but he had some idea where they were from their starting point and the direction they had travelled. His knowledge of geography was much better as COS than DCOS; gone were the days when he referred to Italy as 'the one shaped like a boot'.

"Where are we Daddy?"

"Hey, you're awake. We are nearly there I think. Why don't you go and get some cereal and juice."

"Okay, do you want anything?"

"Some juice would be nice please."

"I could make you some coffee?" She offered hopefully.

"No thanks honey. Remember no knives or heat."

"Sure Daddy, I remember."

Josh watched her until she was out of sight then focussed his attention back on the way they were heading.

Josh slowed the boat as they approached what appeared to be a reasonably sized harbour. He was pleased to see the jetties were well spaced apart as he was less confident than he his outward appearance indicated.

"Rebecca I need you to do exactly what I say without question the whole time we are here. I am going to find somewhere safe for you and try and find Mummy. Until then you stay right by my side. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy." She replied nodding solemnly, knowing that to be called by her full name was a serious matter.

Josh managed to moor the boat without falling in the water or letting it drift away while he stood on the dock. He took this to be a good sign and felt inwardly proud of his accomplishment.

They took as much as they could carry in two backpacks and headed to the town. Josh had insisted they wear caps and had put his daughter's blonde hair up to minimise it attracting attention.

The sight that greeted them as they turned into the first street made Josh smile incredulously. A small but official looking building lay ahead, but it was the flag flying he could not believe; Stars and Stripes. He picked up the pace holding Bex by the hand.

When they reached the old offices he slowed, now unsure, as he could see the ramshackle nature of it. A faded plaque on the wall informed him that this was the office and residence of the local US Representative of the US Ambassador to the country.

"Okay Bex let's go and see if anyone's home."

He knocked on the door and waited. After a couple of minutes he heard the click of a lock and a panel in the door slid open to reveal a confusingly familiar face.

"Marcus? Marcus is that you?"

The face through the door broke out into a wide disbelieving grin. "Little Joshua Lyman? What the hell are you doing here my boy?"

The door opened and Josh found himself enclosed in a hug and lifted off the ground simultaneously by a well muscled man at least 20 years older but 4 inches taller.

"Daddy who _is_ that?" Bex was smiling at the antics before her.

"Marcus, put me down, I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry son." Marcus loosened his grip and unceremoniously dropped Josh.

"Bex this is an old friend of my dad's. Marcus Houseman. Marcus this is my daughter Rebecca."

Kneeling down Marcus took Bex' hand and kissed it lightly causing her to giggle, "Enchante Mademoiselle."

"Marcus, could we go inside and talk?" Josh's suddenly serious tone did not go un-noticed.

"Of course, where are my manners, come on in."

Once inside Josh quickly brought Marcus up to date.

"Oh my god Josh! We have to get out there and find her."

"What about the Embassy or the police?" Josh queried.

"Well the Embassy is about 300 miles away and the police here are corrupt. They make money from people trafficking, drugs and any other thing they can."

Seeing Josh's body sag at the news Marcus put an arm round his shoulder. "We can do this together Josh. We can find her."

Looking into the eyes of this man he knew from his childhood, a man his father trusted as much as Leo McGarry, he nodded. "Yes we can."

Just then the back door opened and in walked a man of Marcus' age but slighter and about Josh's height.

"Frankie, look who has come to see us!" Marcus stood to take the groceries from the man and kissed him lightly as he walked past.

"Hey Frankie!" Josh stood and was instantly enveloped in another hug.

"Josh, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well you know Marcus had to leave the military after he was outed and then he was working for Senator Bruger as a bodyguard. But you knew that, anyway long story short, he went into Foreign Service but even they are not too liberal minded and so here we are with a nowhere posting." Frankie shrugged.

"But we are in nowhere together and it is warm and relaxed. That's what counts." Marcus returned with Bex who had been in the bathroom.

"Bex this is my husband Frankie. Frankie this is Bex Lyman."

"Hi." Bex smiled.

"Very pleased to meet you Bex." Turning to Josh, "She is gorgeous, guess she takes after her mother!"

"Thanks! Actually that is very true."

While Josh cleaned up a bit Marcus filled Frankie in about Donna and told Bex embarrassing stories about when her dad was little.

Once they were all seated around the table eating a quick meal of pasta Frankie had produced. Plans were made.

"Josh, you and I will start looking in some places I know and speak to some contacts I have. Frankie will get onto the Embassy and start working diplomatic channels and Bex will stay here and help him."

"Josh is there anyone you want me to call?" Frankie asked.

"Perhaps Sam. No I should call him. Do you think I should call Donna's parents?"

"That's up to you, but I think they should know." Josh nodded in agreement with Marcus.

"I'll do that now." He headed to the office where there was more privacy to make the calls.

Thirty minutes later Josh returned looking pale and red eyed.

"Daddy are you okay?"

Picking her up to hold her close he took a deep breath. That was one of the hardest call he had ever had to make. Even harder in some ways than the one he had made to them after Gaza. At least then they knew where Donna was. "I'm fine honey, just missing Mummy."

"I miss her too." Bex finally sobbed into her father's shoulder held securely by his strong arms. Eventually she calmed and he took her to wash her face.

"Better now?"

"Sorry Daddy. I'm trying to be brave."

"Hey, you are brave. It's okay to cry when you love someone."

Soon Josh and Marcus were ready to go. Marcus had insisted Josh carry a gun in his pocket. Josh had resisted until Marcus had reminded him that it was just in case and he would probably never need to use it, but the people holding Donna would be armed. This realisation had Josh taking deep calming breaths watched closely by his father's friend.

"You okay?"

Josh nodded, "Yes, let's do this."

After hugging their respective loved ones goodbye they headed out to the first place on Marcus' list.

Two hours and several dead ends later they found themselves sitting in the back of a bar deciding what to do next. Josh was facing the window and Marcus the room.

"It's him!" Josh stood pulling Marcus.

"Who? Josh?"

"The other deckhand. The one I thought must have gone overboard!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's follow him." With that Marcus pulled Josh behind him as they left the bar.

TBC

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Post Santos Administration AU. Josh and Donna are married and have a daughter. They are on vacation following Josh having a heart attack and retiring.

Genre: Drama

Pairing. Josh/Donna

Disclaimers: I own nothing

Part 3

Marcus and Josh trailed the deckhand as closely as they dared. Marcus kept in front of Josh as he was the more recognisable of the two to their quarry. After about 15 minutes he went into a small house.

"What do we do now?" Josh whispered.

"Wait here a minute, I'm going to see if I can see in the window."

Josh watched as Marcus reached the open window and crouched below the ledge. A few minutes later he beckoned for Josh to join him.

Keeping his voice very low Marcus informed Josh. "This appears to be his home. I heard him call to his wife. There is no way out of the back yard in these houses so we'll just go in the front door. Okay, just follow me."

Josh nodded and followed Marcus to the door and into the building without knocking.

A woman carrying a tray of food appeared in a doorway in front of them, dropping the tray she shouted in a language Josh did not understand.

The deckhand appeared and pushed the woman aside to stand protectively in front of her.

"What you want in my house?" He demanded in heavily accented English.

Josh stepped out from behind Marcus. "I want my wife back. Where is she?"

"Mr Lyman? I…I thought you were dead."

"Well as you can plainly see I am very much alive. Now answer the question. Where is my wife?" Josh stepped closer to the obviously nervous man.

"You…you understand I am dead if I talk. Me and my family, all dead. Please Mr Lyman."

Marcus stepped past Josh before he could respond, his weapon drawn and pointing at the man. "Do _you_ understand you are dead if you don't talk? His voice was just as threatening as his actions.

"Please I have children to feed I had no choice! I owe money to him and have to work to pay it off, but it never ends. You see it _never_ _ends_." With this the man fell to his knees sobbing.

Josh was stunned. He was not sure what he had expected maybe some Rambo types but not this. "Marcus hold on, maybe there is another way."

Holding a hand out to the man Josh helped him back to his feet and waited until he had calmed.

"What's your name?"

"Saul."

"Okay Saul I'm going to ask you some questions and I just want you to answer yes or no. Understand?

"Yes."

"Is my wife alive?"

"Yes."

"Thank god." Josh breathed.

"Is she still here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

The man looked at Josh but did not reply.

"Look I'm not asking you where, just if you _know_ where. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

Okay, let's all sit down and see if we can come to some arrangement."

Marcus sat as well but Josh noticed he did not put the gun away.

"How much money do you owe? And who do you owe it to?"

"I needed money for my daughter. She was sick and I did not have money for the hospital." He looked Josh in the eyes, "You have to believe me I would never have done this before. I am a good man, Mr Lyman. I am a _good_ man.

"I understand, but you took my daughter's mother away from her. I will do _whatever_ it takes to get her back. I'd rather do this without using force; however my friend here won't hesitate to hurt you if you do not co-operate. I believe we can come to an agreement that helps you and your family and gets me my wife back. Are you willing to try?"

"Yes, but how can you protect my family?"

"I'll come to that."

"Josh can we talk privately?" Marcus' voice was insistent.

The two men stood a short distance from Saul but far enough so he could not hear their whispered conversation.

"Josh what the hell are you doing? Let's just handcuff him and take him by gunpoint to where she is."

"I think we can persuade him to help us willingly if we help his family."

"You're going to pay this guy off? What happened to not negotiating with terrorists?"

"Marcus this guy is not a terrorist. He's a victim of a corrupt society which keeps the poor in poverty with no hope of climbing out of the gutter. He got into debt with some kind of loan shark or drug lord because there is no healthcare and now he owns him. Marcus it's a form of slavery!"

"Spoken like a true Democrat. Have you ever thought of going into politics?"

"Ha,ha! So are you onboard with this?"

"Okay but if he gets out of line I will use this." He said indicating the gun still in his hand.

Returning to sit with Saul Josh took a deep breath and hoped that he had not misread the situation.

"What would it take to get you and your family away, somewhere safe?"

"I am not sure what you mean. If I help you we will have to go far away, even further than the city. He has contacts everywhere."

"Okay so if I could get you and your family out of the country to a neighbouring one would that be far enough?"

"Yes but what would I have to do and why would you do this?"

Josh paused before responding making sure he got the right words. "You and I are both in bad situations. We are both trying to look after our families and the person who has my wife is the same man who is endangering your family. We can work together to get my wife back and in return I will pay off your debt and set you and your family up elsewhere.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The hope in Saul's voice was unmistakable.

"That's simple. You have met my wife and daughter. Could you ever imagine that I would do anything to put them in harm's way?"

"No, you are right. You would not do that. Mrs Lyman is a really fine lady."

"So you'll help us?"

"Yes." Saul nodded.

"First you will need to explain what is happening to your wife. You must pack as little as possible so it is not obvious you are leaving. Then you must meet us in one hour at the US residence."

"Hang on I need some information first, the name of the man." Marcus looked at Saul expectantly.

Josh nodded when Saul looked questioningly at him. "Coetzee, he is Coetzee."

"Thank you." Marcus nodded thoughtfully as if this was not a surprise.

"Remember Saul you and your family must talk to no one."

"I understand Mr Lyman. We will see you in one hour."

On the way back to the residence Marcus filled Josh in on all he knew about Coetzee. The man from South Africa was a local gang leader known for drug and people trafficking. He owned most of the police and was the only place poor people could get money. The interest rate he charged was so exorbitant that no one would ever be able to repay him therefore they ended up working for him. People who crossed him died and their families were tortured.

Josh was not sure having more information about Donna's captor was at all reassuring.

On their return they updated Frankie and Bex, although Josh gave an abridged version to his daughter.

Forty-five minutes later Josh was pacing. "They should be here by now!"

"Josh will you please sit down you're wearing a trench into the carpet!" Frankie had finally had enough of the Lyman restlessness.

Josh slumped down in a chair with a deep sigh. Bex took the opportunity to sit on his lap to keep him still.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm okay Daddy, but I really wish Mummy was here."

"So do I Bex, so do I." Josh hugged his little girl and instantly felt calmer.

They all jumped when there was a knock at the door, even though they were expecting it. Marcus went to open the door as the rest of them stood waiting.

Bex stayed close to Josh as Saul entered the room with his wife and two daughters. The family huddled together and were obviously very anxious.

"Hey Saul, I'm glad you came. Get your family settled upstairs and then we have planning to do." Josh instructed.

"Come with me." Frankie led Saul and his family upstairs. After ten minutes Saul returned and Frankie took Bex to the kitchen to help prepare some food for their guests.

Saul, Josh and Marcus sat around the table with paper and pens to plan their rescue attempt. Frankie had managed to get hold of the Embassy but help would not be coming but they would speak to the police. Josh had hopes of more constructive help from the back channels that had been started when he spoke to Sam. He knew President Santos' Chief of Staff could not directly intervene but he also knew Sam would not let him down.

Marcus began his interrogation of Saul.

"Can you get in to where they are holding her?"

"I cannot go in the front. I do not have the right, but there is a way that the smugglers used. I know this way."

"Do you know where in the building they are holding Donna?"

"I can guess but not for sure."

"How do you know for sure she is still there?" Josh interrupted.

"When she is sold then the men will be celebrating, they will have money."

Josh hesitated and took a deep breath, thinking about his Donna being sold. He must have looked sick as Marcus placed his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Are you okay Josh?" Unable to speak momentarily Josh just nodded.

"Josh why don't you go and get some water or air? Saul and I will iron out the details. Spend some time with Bex and leave the planning to me. It's my field remember?"

Josh sighed. He wanted to be part of this every step of the way but he knew that they had only just started and Marcus might have to ask questions the answers to which he might find difficult to hear. "Yeah okay, that's probably for the best. Let me know when you have a plan."

"We will, now go and see your daughter, my friend."

Josh found Bex helping Frankie put food on the kitchen table.

"How's it going?" He enquired as he sauntered in, trying to look casual.

"Marcus kicked you out eh?" Frankie asked knowingly, handing Josh a mug of coffee.

"Yes, it was getting a bit too much to be honest." He said quietly.

"Let him plan what to do. It's what he is good at, missions and military operations. You maybe a world class political mind but he is a world class military strategist. Don't forget that son." Frankie squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Josh turned back to Bex. "Well Princess Rebecca how are the meal preparations coming along?"

"Great Daddy, look what we made. I did a lot of this myself."

"It looks wonderful Bex, fit for a Princess!" Josh bowed to his daughter.

"Daddy don't be silly. I'm not a real _princess_!

Taking his daughter in his arms, "You are to me honey, you are to me."

While Saul and his family ate, Marcus filled Josh in on the plan they had come up with.

"We go in the way the smugglers used to. They don't really have to hide what they do now and they have their own jetty which has a path going to the side entrance of the building. The entrance we will be using will mean we have to wade and possibly swim through some water. Once in, we will have to be very careful. Saul believes there are at least two armed men. He thinks he has a good idea where Donna is and he has been in the house several times." Marcus showed Josh a sketch he had made from Saul's description. He pointed to it is as he explained, "We go in here and have to go up one floor and along a corridor to where we think she will be. If all goes well we will be able to get in and get her out by just subduing the people guarding her, if anyone is. They won't be expecting this Josh. We have the element of surprise."

"You make it sound so easy, swimming, subduing, in and out. God Marcus I hope you are right. I really do. I know you want me to carry a gun, but I'm really not sure if I could use it."

"Josh I want you to use it as a threat, but if it comes to it and it is a choice between Donna's life and the life of one of her captors you will do the right thing. I know you will. You are stronger than you think."

"Just one thing though. I have never actually held a gun, let alone fired one. Do I just point and shoot?"

Marcus laughed, "Yes Josh that one you just point and shoot. It has nine bullets in it so don't waste them." He considered the son of his old friend. "Shall I show you how to load it?"

Grinning Josh nodded. "I think you'd better, or we might get bullets all over the floor in front of the bad guys and that would be embarrassing."

Bex had fallen asleep in a bed with Saul's two daughters. Saul's wife was sitting in the bedroom watching over the children talking quietly to her husband.

Frankie and Marcus were sitting together on the sofa, heads and hands touching speaking in low voices.

Josh was in the back yard. He needed air. He had managed to keep it together for the sake of Bex and Donna. Now before Marcus, Saul and he were due to leave, he let the tears silently fall as he prayed to a God he was not sure he really believed in. Prayers seldom used since his youth. He prayed for Donna, he prayed for Bex and he prayed they would all be reunited before the next day.

They waded in single file though the knee deep water towards the gap in the wall surrounding the building. The gate's lock had long since seized and Marcus was glad he thought to bring bolt cutters. Once the gate was open the men made their way up the steep slippery steps. Marcus holding the torch was leading with Josh bringing up the rear. As quietly as possible they made their way to the door at the top of the steps. A couple of times one or other of them slipped only to be caught by the steady hand of a comrade.

"Here's where it gets interesting," Marcus whispered when he reached the top of the steps. "We have no idea if there is anyone in this corridor. I'm going to open the door slightly and see what's happening. Josh get your gun ready you may need it." Josh nodded and held the unfamiliar firearm in his slightly shaking hand.

After picking the lock Marcus opened the door slowly and poked his head out. Opening it wider he gestured for the others to follow him.

The three men silently stepped out into the corridor. Pressing themselves against the wall they made their way towards the room where it was believed Donna was being held.

When they reached the door Marcus signalled for them to stop. It took all Josh had to stop himself rushing past Marcus and launching himself in to the room.

Marcus tried the handle and found the door was unlocked, slowly opening it he slipped inside followed quickly by Josh and Saul.

The room was empty.

Josh slid down the wall and took deep breaths to try and dispel both the adrenaline and disappointment.

"Saul, where else could she be?" Marcus whispered urgently.

"There is another room upstairs but there will be men there."

"Okay we will have to get there. We can't turn back now." Marcus looked at Josh. "Josh are you okay?"

Standing and straightening up Josh looked him in the eye, "Yes, let's get going."

Once again they followed Marcus, this time creeping, spaced a few stairs apart, up an ornate staircase. Figuring they technically had his family, Marcus had handed his spare gun to Saul, who accepted it gladly.

As Marcus reached the top of the staircase they heard a shout and gunfire. He ducked down after firing off a couple of shots. "There are three of them, I got one." He informed Josh and Saul who had joined him.

Shots rang out and men's shouted voices could be heard.

"Let's go!" Marcus ran out shooting, followed by Josh and Saul. Josh fired his gun at one of the men and was shocked to see red appear on his shirt and the man fall to the floor.

"Come on Josh." Marcus gripped his arm and pulled him along. It took a while for Josh to come to his senses but soon he was running with Marcus, followed by Saul.

"Donna!" Marcus called.

"I'm here." Donna's voice came from a room at then end of the hall.

As soon as he heard her voice Josh ran and burst in to the room without thinking of the consequences.

He stopped short when he saw a man with a gun to Donna's head.

"Drop the gun." The man instructed. Josh complied immediately.

"Put your hands up and go back towards the wall." Josh did as he was told maintaining eye contact with his wife.

The man dragged Donna to her feet and moved her in front of him keeping the gun to her head. "I will kill her if you do anything stupid. Do you understand?"

Josh nodded but did not break eye contact.

The man moved forwards towards the door. Donna screamed as a loud explosion sounded near her and the gunman fell dead to the floor.

Josh wasted no time and ran to his wife taking her in his arms rocking her as she sobbed and collapsed against him.

"Josh let's get her out of here and checked out by a medic. Josh nodded dumbly moving Donna out the door. It was only when he saw the men in the hall that he registered who had just spoken to him. Looking round he saw the grinning face of his friend Mike Casper. "Mike?" Josh's confusion was evident in his voice.

Mike approached him and stood the other side of Donna. "We'll talk later Josh. Now take your beautiful lady down to the medic before I take her off your hands."

Donna was fine, just shaken with small bruises on her wrists where she had been restrained. She had not been harmed as marks would have reduced her value. They had all returned to the Residence where there was a tearful reunion between mother and daughter.

Josh and Donna sat closely together with Bex on Donna's lap.

Mike explained that Sam hand contacted him and he had formed an operation to rescue Donna with a small team of agents. Frankie had told them Marcus' plans and they had come in the building by the side entrance. Coetzee had escaped and two of his men had been killed by Mike and Marcus. The man Josh had shot was injured and had not been killed. Josh found that easier to deal with. He did not know how he would have reacted if he had killed a man even one holding his precious Donna.

Donna called her parents and had another tearful conversation and Josh called Sam to thank him, they both hugged Mike and thanked his team before they left to clear things up.

Epilogue:

The letter arrived two months after they got back to their house in Virginia. Saul and his family were settled and had opened a small shop selling basket-ware. He had enclosed photographs and profusely thanked Josh and Donna for their kindness and mercy as he saw it.

Donna and Bex sat on the deck playing cards having laid the large buffet table in preparation for their guests. Josh, who was manning the barbeque, stood smiling at the two most important people in his life; Home safe where they should be.

Soon the peace was broken by party noises, a celebration for the sake of celebrating. All their friends were present including CJ and Danny having flown in with their daughter and son. Toby with Huck and Molly, Will, Kate, Otto, Lou, Bram, Ronna and her girfriend, Ginger and her husband, Margaret and her son, Bonnie, Charlie and Zoey. Matt Skinner, Mike Casper, Chris Wick, Frankie and Marcus were also joined by Sam and Ainsley and President and Helen Santos with Peter and Miranda. President Bartlet and Abbey sent their regards but were unable to make the journey due to his health.

Josh and Donna stood with their arms around each other's waists watching the children chase around the garden. As one they turned to one another smiling, and as their eyes locked they were drawn together by an unseen force kissing each other deeply oblivious to those around them.

"Get a room!" Sounded the chorus of calls from their guests.

The End


End file.
